Matchmaker Uri
by marill-chan
Summary: One night, Gokudera discovers that Uri is missing and searches the Vongola Base for him. He ends up in Chrome Dokuro's room and finds Uri curled up in a sleeping Chrome's arms. 5996 fluff!


**I AM SO SORRY THAT I'VE BEEN AWAY FOR SO LONG! T.T To all my fans of _Getting to Know Each Other_, I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I wrote some new chapters awhile ago, but my computer got a virus and all of them were deleted ;-; And then I got busy once school started, so... I promise you all that I will try to update more, now that my computer is fixed and protected.**

**For all you 5996 Gokudera/Chrome fans out there, here's a little oneshot, I just thought of this idea earlier this week lol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, it is owned by Akira Amano. Enjoy!**

* * *

Searching for a kitten in the Vongola Base at one o'clock in the morning was not one of Gokudera Hayato's favorite activities.

Trying to sleep was hard enough as it is; endless worries about the Millefiore and training plagued his mind as soon as he shut his eyes. Despite his wearily exhausted physical state, Gokudera's thoughts would not give in to repose. And why was the air conditioning not working? That clumsy mechanic would pay if it did not work the next night. Gokudera sat up and stretched his arms as best as he could without hitting them against the bunk above him, then carefully tiptoed to the nightstand to check on Uri, his mischievous Box Weapon. He might be hungry, not that Gokudera cared or anything. Injecting a small amount of flames into Uri's box, he waited impatiently for the dumb cat to appear. When the Box stayed still, he began to panic quietly, remembering that he had forgotten to return Uri to the Box. _He couldn't have gotten far_, Gokudera consoled himself. _Where would a cat go, this early in the morning, anyway?_

Unfortunately for Gokudera, the base had an infinite number of hallways, rooms, twists, and turns. Straining his ears, he chased wildly after every little sound; even so, each trail led him to dead ends, _literally_, for they just happened to be the floors creaking or the base settling in the annoying way that buildings do at night. "Uri, Uri!" Gokudera whispered to no luck. "That damn animal better have a good reason for sneaking out." Standing still to listen for signs of the Storm Cat, Gokudera shivered a bit. He was without a shirt and wore only pajama pants to keep from melting in his air conditioning-less room. Why the rest of the base was chilly, he didn't know. He only wanted to find the stupid cat and go back to sleep. After about an hour or so, Gokudera finally spotted Uri's fiery tail disappear into a room, the door slightly ajar. Gokudera grinned to himself maniacally, scheming up punishments for the Vongola Box Animal when he caught him.

Wildly throwing open the door, the silver-haired teen hastily covered up his urge to bellow out when he realized that a few feet in front of him, a person was curled up in bed, sleeping. Scanning the room, Gokudera's eyes found the kitten, wedging himself between the sleeper's arms to sleep as well. Stepping closer for a better view, Gokudera realized that it was the Mist Guardian girl, Chrome Dokuro. He blushed when he noticed her pajama choice of a tight tank top and fitted shorts, revealed by the blanket bunching up. Her violet tresses were spilled wildly across the pillow, out of the usual pineaple-updo she sported during the day. Her eyepatch, Gokudera noted, was still in place, even while she slept.

_How am I supposed to get the stupid cat without Dokuro waking up?_ Gokudera crept towards the bed, and when he was close enough to touch the sheets, he leaned down and hissed through clenched teeth, "Uri, wake up!" He was met with a tiny yawn from the mischevious kitten, who curled up a bit more in Chrome's arms. If he was quiet enough, Gokudera contemplated, he could cover Uri's mouth with one hand to prevent him from meowing, seize him by the tail in the other, rip him from the bed and run out the door as fast as he could without waking up the Mist Guardian and avoid confrontation. The first part of the plan, cover Uri's mouth, worked out fine; the kitten did not even stir. The second part, grab Uri's tail, posed as a problem. To reach Uri's tail, Gokudera would have to move Chrome's elbow. He did not want to wake her up, but it was a risk he would have to take. Slowly, and as silently as he could, Gokudera moved his hand towards towards the girl's arm. Busy staring at how smoooth and blemish free her skin was, Gokudera did not realize what direction his hand was going in and soon found his own calloused hand in the soft hand of Chrome's. He attempted to pull it away when all of a sudden, her hand closed around his. _Merda._

Gokudera found himself standing there, wondering how he would get his hand away without waking the girl, for many minutes. Soon, he just took to kneeling by the side of the bed, hand-in-hand with Chrome. To keep himself busy until Chrome released his hand, he studied her movements and appearance while she slept. Her blanket was now bunched up to the side of her, not covering her at all. She cuddled Uri to her chest with her arms, her hand free to hold Gokudera's. Her light, even breathing was the only thing that reminded Gokudera that he was not asleep, too. Gokudera felt his face grow warm in that annoying way when he saw that most of her milky-white skin was exposed. Despite his fan club of crazy, hormonal girls at school back in the present, Gokudera hardly interacted with girls, not because he wasn't interested - he was _sorta_ interested - but because he didn't have _time_, what with juggling training, finding money to pay the rent for his apartment, and protecting the Tenth. This was perhaps the closest he had ever been to a girl, hell, he was even holding her hand. Gokudera didn't count the time when he and the Tenth had caught Lal Mirch bathing - not only was that embarrassing, but she didn't count as a girl, nor did she want them to see her.

Chrome's shivering snapped him out of his stupor, and Gokudera remembered that he was not the only one who was cold. Opposite of the room Gokudera and the Tenth shared, the room that Chrome slept in had the air conditioning on - and too high. _The **sciocco** in charge of the heating and air conditioning would really pay for this in the morning, _Gokudera thought as he looked at the sleeping, shivering girl. He slowly got to his feet, careful not to move his hand so as not to wake Chrome, and pulled the bunched-up blanket over her form. Gokudera then sat down, this time with his bare, shirtless back against the edge of his bed while he leaned his head on the mattress part - it was a pretty short bed, closer to the floor than most. As he stared at Chrome's face, his thoughts began drifting back to his girl dilemmas. _This is embarrassing_, Gokudera huffed. _Right-hand men should be knowledgable in every subject, just in case there Boss needed advice. If the Tenth ever heard of this, he would be so disgraced, and he would banish me from the Vongola family immediately. _Gokudera began to slam his head against the side of the mattress to let out his frustration - lightly, though, so Chrome wouldn't wake up. His eyes began to wander towards Chrome's sleeping face again. He thought her to look a tiny bit... angelic. Unconsciously, Gokudera had been stroking Chrome's hand with his thumb. _When had I started this?_ However, he did not stop, because it sorta felt nice, stroking a girl's hand, and being close to her. _If I keep this up, I'll be able to impress the Tenth in no time, _Gokudera thought drowsily, laying his head down on the mattress again. _Being around the Dokuro will make me more experienced about girls...besides, I like how she smells a bit like violets and lilacs... _That was his last thought before Gokudera finally fell asleep.

O

"Mmm..." Chrome opened her eye sleepily, rubbing her eye with one hand as she was aroused from her sleep by the quiet melody of her alarm clock. She shut it off, then rested her arm back into the same position as it was before. She felt something furry, then widened her eye when she saw the Box Animal of the Storm Guardian curled up in her arms. "Nani?" she murmured, confused. Again, she felt an unknown weight, this time on her right hand. Chrome did not understand how she went to sleep in her room, alone, and woke up with a kitten in her arms, and her hand in the hand of the Storm Guardian, who was sleeping peacefully, propped up on the side of her bed.

Uri purrred a teensy bit, for his matchmaking plan had worked. Now, maybe he could help Kangaryuu find a match for _his_ master...

* * *

**How was it? I just started writing again, so I'm a bit rusty.. Anyway, Review if you liked it! Reviews make me smile and write more :)**


End file.
